I'm Vash The Stampede
by popmonkey-sama
Summary: Thomas is a huge Trigun fan. One day he gets an idea to become Vash the Stampede and there we go... nn
1. To The Donut Shop

I'M VASH THE STAMPEDE // 01 - TO THE DONUT SHOP

Note: I don't own Trigun and Thomas is NOT real Vash the Stampede! 

Vash: Repeat after me... this land

Thomas: This land...

Vash THIS LAND!

Thomas: This land!

Vash: ...is made of...

Thomas: Is made of!

Vash + Thomas: LOVE & PEACE!

TV: *playes Kaze Wa Mirai Ni Fuku*

Thomas: Woo-hoo! *turns the TV off* What episode should I watch next? Hmm

Mom: Honey, dinner is ready! ^_^

Thomas: Do we have donuts?

Mom: No, dear. ^_^

Thomas: Dämn. *goes to kitchen*

Mom: You got a packet today from post, honey. ^_^

Thomas: It finally came! I have been waiting for many weeks for it! Where it is mom? Where? O_o

Mom: Eat first, then you can have it. ^_^

Thomas: -_- Okay, mom.

// Later //

Thomas: *rips off the packet* My Stampede coat, sunglasses and gun came! YES! *dress on* Now some gel.

// Soon //

Thomas: *looks at the mirror* It's awesome! LOVE & PEACE! *imitates Vash* I'm Vash the Stampede! ...hmm... If I were Vash, what would I do first? *thinks* I know, he goes buy some donuts. To the donut shop!

Mom: Where are you going, Thomas-honey? ^_^

Thomas: I'm not Thomas, I'm Vash the Stampede and I'm going to buy donuts.

Mom: Okay, hun. Don't be late. ^_^

Thomas: I won't. Bye, mom!

Mom: Bye, bye Thomas darling. ^_^

Thomas: The name is Vash! XO

Mom: Bye, Bye Vash. ^_^

Thomas: La laa la laa la li laa. n_n

Cat: Nya!

Thomas: What does my eyes see? I black cat trapped in tree? This looks like a job for Vash the Stampede! Don't' worry Kuroneko-sama, I will save you!

Cat: Nya!

Thomas: *claims up to the tree* Hello, Kuroneko-sama. n_n Come to, Vash-san.  
Cat: Nya! (Cat language: I don't like you.)

Thomas: Don't be shy, Kuroneko. n_n I won't hurt you.

Cat: Nya! (Leave me alone, broomhead.)

Thomas: Here, kitty, kitty, kitty. Come to nice Vash-san. I won't hurt you. I will give you tuna if you will be nice. n_n

Cat: Nya! (I don't like tuna.)

Thomas: Come here or I shoot you. n_n

Cat: Nya! (Never.)

Thomas: *looks out the Long Colt* Will you come now, Kuroneko-sama? n_n

Girl: That evil boy is trying to kill my little Itchy!

Thomas: No, no, little girl. I was saving Kuroneko-sama!

Cat: Nay!

Girl: Daddy! That boy is teasing my Itchy! XO

Thomas: Hey! Are you listening me? I was just saving Kuroneko-sama!

Daddy: Hey boy, leave my daughters cat alone!

Thomas: But - but -

Daddy: *takes Thomas down from the tree* Why you little brat! How dare you touch my daughters cat?

Girl: Boo hoo! X,O

Daddy: Look at her! You made her cry!

Thomas: I'm sorry I was just trying to save Kuroneko

Itchy: Nya!

Daddy: Why you *slap* don't you dare touch my little girl's cat ever again, animal torturer!

Girl: Oh my little Itchy. Did that bad boy do something horrible to you? Don't worry, itchy. You will get tuna at home and never again have to see that bad person again.

Itchy: Nya! (I don't like tuna.)

Thomas: +_+ I was trying to save the cat Oh well, been Humanoid Typhoon isn't always easy. Well to the donut shop! n  


  



	2. First Attack Of The GungHo Guns

I'M VASH THE STAMPEDE // 02 - FIRST ATTACK OF THE GUNG-HO GUNS

Note! I don't own Trigun or Runouni Kenshin! But I own Thomas! n_n

Thomas: *sings* I'm going to the donut shop I'm the legendary outlaw, Humanoid Typhoon, Vash the Stampede and I'm going to the donut shop. n_n

Random Guy: *jumps from the bush* Hahaa! I shall challenge you to Death Match.

Thomas: Oh no! Rei De Blade, one of the Gung-Ho Guns! On no! What should I do?

Random: I'm Kenshin from Runouni Kenshin. Look a cross scar

Thomas: I have ever heard of him O_o REI DE BLADE!

Random: I'm Kenshin. -_-;; Whatever who are you?

Thomas: I'm Vash the Stampede from Planet Gunsmoke.

Kenshin: Trigun sucks!

Thomas: WHAT? Now you did it! *turns to Diablo* Trigun is best!

Kenshin: O_O;; No it's not, Runouni Kenshin is! :-(

Thomas: No it's not!

Kenshin: Yes it is!

Thomas: No it is not!

Kenshin: Yes it is!

Thomas: No!

Kenshin: Yes!

Thomas: No! No! No!

Kenshin: Yes! Yes! Yes!

Thomas: Bang! Bang!

Kenshin: Kenshin is so fast that your bullets will only miss me!

Thomas: Vash is the faster gunmen ever! The bullets won't miss you!

Kenshin: Yes they will!

Thomas: No they will not!

Kenshin: Yes they will!

Thomas: No they will not!

Kenshin: Yes!

Thomas: No!

Kenshin: Yes! Yes!

Thomas: No! No! No!

Kenshin: 

Thomas: No they will not!

Kenshin: Whatever you are boring.

Thomas: You are boring yourself! :-(

Kenshin: where are you going, Vash?

Thomas: To the donut shop.

Kenshin: I don't like donuts. I like ice cream more. Wanna come with me for a ice cream?

Thomas: No thanks. I must keep going. That's my job. I must go now.

Kenshin: Okay. Bye.

Thomas: Ja ne, Rei De Blade!  


  



	3. Total Babe

I'M VASH THE STAMPEDE // 03 - TOTAL BABE

Note! I STILL don't own nothing!

Thomas: *sings loud*

Total Slaughter,  
Total Slaughter.  
I won't leave a single man alive.

La de da de dai,  
Genocide.  
La de da de duh,  
An ocean of blood.

Let's begin the killing time.

Random # 2: What a terrible song

Thomas: O_O

Random # 2: Are you okay?

Thomas: No I'm not. My heart was just took away some total babe. Now I have to keep living with out my heart would you go out with me? =^_^=

Total Babe: No thanks.

Thomas: Why you are so cruel to me darling? I love you, my fairy princess.

Total Babe: We just met. I don't know nothing about you.

Thomas: I'm the legendary outlaw, Humanoid Typhoon, Vash the Stampede. ^_~

Total Babe: I have ever heard of him.

Thomas: That's okay. But how about our marriage, darling?

Total Babe: No way. I have a boyfriend, whose over there. Jack, hey Jack! This guy is harassing me!

Jack: WHAT?

Thomas: Kuso! O_o;; I think I will go now Ja ne!

Jack: You are not going anywhere.

Thomas: Oh no, It's Midvalley the Hornfreak! Oh that shirt is so ugly!

Jack: What about my shirt? She came it to me!

Thomas: Oh then.. it's very lovely.. pink suits you.

Jack: Are you color blind or something, this is a white shirt.

Thomas: Oh you are right ^_^;; Heh, I better go now mom is waiting for me.

Jack: Listen up mom's boy, if I ever see you around I will kill you, got it.

Thomas: Hai!

Jack: What?

Thomas: Hai means yes, sir it Japanese.

Jack: Don't talk bullshit, kiddo.

Thomas: Ok.

Jack: Come, dear. Let's go to McDonald's.

Total Babe: Okay. ^_^

Thomas: Maybe he was Legato O_o uh - whatever To the donut shop! n_n 

  



	4. Nichole T Wolfwood

I'M VASH THE STAMPEDE // 04 - NICHOLE T. WOLFWOOD

Thomas: *looks around* hmmm *looks more around* I think I'm lost Mommy! X,O

Random # 3: Hey kiddo, what's wrong? Why are you crying?

Thomas: *sniff* I was going to the donut shop but I think I got lost. :,(

Random # 3: I know where the donut shop is. I can take you there. :-)

Thomas: Really?

Random: Sure. ^_^ I'm Nichole.

Nichole: I'm Vash the Stampede. Hey, do you like Trigun?

Random: Yes, a little bit. Why you asked?

Thomas: You could be Wolfwood.

Nichole: That's find with me. ^_^ So Vash, shall we go?

Thomas: OK! n_n

Nichole: Why you wanna go to the donut shop?

Thomas: What kind of question is that?

Nichole: A question.

Thomas: Oh well Vash likes donuts.

Nichole: Hmm good reason.

Thomas: Do you think so? ^_^

Nichole: No.

Thomas: You are mean, Wolfwood. :,(

Nichole: And you are crybaby, Tongari.

Thomas: I'm not!

Nichole: Yes you are!

Thomas: I am not!

Random # 4: Hahaa! I would you Nichole!

Nichole: Oh no YOU!

Random: Yes me! Bwhuhahahaa!

Thomas: Oh no! Another Gung-Ho Gun! It's Legato Bluesummers! Run for your lives

Nichole: No he is not. He's just my ex-boyfriend.

Thomas: Legato is your ex-boyfriend? O_o

Nichole: No! He's my ex-boyfriend, Ericks.

Thomas: He's not Ericks! I am in episode 18; Goodbye For Now! XO

Nichole: O_o

Ericks: o_O I see, you got yourself a new boyfriend, Nichole  
Nichole: Tongari is not my boyfriend. XO

Thomas: That's right!

Ericks: Whatever See ya later, Nichole.

Nichole: Blockhead .

Thomas: Yes, that what he is

Nichole: I mean you you are blockhead, Tongari.

Thomas: I'm not!

Nichole: Yes you are!

Thomas: Fine. I won't speak to you.

Nichole: Don't be just a kiddo, Tongari. Let's get going to the donut shop.

Thomas: OK. TO THE DONUT SHOP!  


  



	5. He's A Bum

I'M VASH THE STAMPEDE // 05 - HE'S A BUM

Note: *sings* Total Slaughter, Total Slaughter, I don't own nothing at all.... Ladidaditaa and so on... Let's begin the story time.

Thomas: *sings* We are going to the donuts shop

Nichole: to the donut shop

Thomas: I'm Vash the Stampede n_n

Nichole: And I'm Nichole T. Wolfwood. ^_^

Together: We are going to the donut shop -together! =O

Thomas: You have a wonderful voice, Wolfwood.

Nichole: I cant' say same about your voice, Tongari.

Thomas: I felt that x(

Random # 5: Give me money, kiddos.

Nichole: We can't. We are going to the donut shop. Moved bum.

Thomas: That's no bum, Wolfwood. He's one of the Gung-Ho Guns; Zazie the Beast.

Nichole: Are you sure, Tongari?

Thomas: Of course. I'm Vash the Stampede.

Nichole: Ok, then what you wanna Zazie? Kill us?

Random: No, just money. I need to buy beer.

Nichole: I think he's Frank Marlom, Tongari.

Thomas: You are right, Wolfwood. Hello Frank. Long time no see. Sorry, I didn't buy a bottle.

Random: How did you know my name, kiddo?

Thomas: 'Cause you have twice fix my gun. N_n Thank you, Frank.

Frank: I haven't ever fix no ones gun give me money, kiddo!

Thomas: Wolfwood he's not nice to me I'm scared.

Nichole: You are the outlaw, you hand this, Tongari!

Thomas: What does that have to do with this?

Frank: God dammed, give me some money!

Nichole: Hey, are you listening? We are going to the donut shop! We need the money to buy donuts.

Thomas: Yeah.

Frank: I don't care about that. Just give me some money! Now!

Thomas: Wolfwood, could you use your Cross Punisher now or maybe better. Could we drive away with your Angelica II?

Nichole: If you wait for couple minutes. I will go get my Angelica. Use your Long Colt, Vash.

Thomas: But I'm Vash. I don't use it if I don't' really need it!

Nichole: Then do what ever you want. Just wait.

Thomas: Ok um - hello Frank.

Frank: Give me now the money.

Police # 1: That's enough, bum. Leave the kid alone.

Police # 2: Are you okay kid?

Thomas: Yeah.

Police #2: Don't worry. He will be in the jail for while. Go on. Go play your war games at home.

Thomas: I like western.

Police #2: Then go play cowboy and sheriff at home.

Thomas: OK. Bye and thank you.

Police #2: Bye.

  



	6. Missing Typhoon

I'M VASH THE STAMPEDE // 06 - MISSING TYPHOON

Note: I don't... ah you all ready know it...

Nichole: Tongari! Tongari! Vash the Stampede! Humanoid Typhoon! Where did that no good, needle-noggin went?

Random #6: Hey, little girl. Do you know what the time is?

Nichole: Oh, wait 2.37 pm.

Random: Thank you, little girl.

Nichole: Oh my God!

Random: What? Is something wrong?

Nichole: You are Dominique the Cyclops, one of the Gung-Ho Guns!

Random: What are you talking about little girl? My name is Sophie.

Nichole: Hornfreak's saxophone? Talking and walking?

Sophie: WHAT? I'm not some horny freak saxophone? How dare you say just a thing?

Nichole: Thank God, that I took my Cross Punisher with me. And it's full of mercy! ^_^

Sophie: Why are you pointing that wooden small cross stick at me?

Nichole: It's my Cross Punisher. Now take this. Bang! Bang!

Sophie: . Stupid kid.

Nichole: O_o She walked away that means I won! Woo-hoo! ^_^

Thomas: Oh hello Wolfwood. n_n You look happy.

Nichole: I just won Hornfreak's saxophone, Sophie! Where have you been, Tongari.

Thomas: A police said that I have to go play at home.

Nichole: But we are going to the donut shop, Tongari.

Thomas: Oh yeah I suddenly forgot that sorry.. ^_^;;

Nichole: Maybe it was Legato! He was using his powers at you, Tongari! Yeah, that's it.

Thomas: Oh no! But then who was that Random #4?

Nichole: My ex-boyfriend.

Thomas: No, no, no! He must have been Zazie, 'cause Frank wasn't Zazie.

Nichole: Whatever hop on. I got my Angelica III with me.

Thomas: It's a pink bike .

Nichole: Yeah so?

Thomas: Vash the Stampede, would never drive a pink bike.

Nichole: You are not driving it. I am. Now hop on and let's go to the donut shop.

Thomas: Okay but only this time then we forget this.. forever -_-;;

Nichole: That's' fine with me, Tongari.

Thomas: -_-;; How humiliating Legendary outlaw and a pink bike don't you have a motorcycle, Wolfwood.

Nichole: No. My dad won't let me have it. He says I could get myself in a hospital with that.

Thomas: Oh that's tells everything

Nichole: To the donut shop.

Thomas: To the donut shop!

  



	7. Suga High

I'M VASH THE STAMPEDE // 07 - SUGA HIGH

I own everything, especially 'Suga High' and 'Kaze Wa Mirai Ni Donut Shop' songs. ^_^

  


Thomas: -_- 

Thomas: me so sleepy zzzz

Thomas: *opens eyes and looks around* Where am I and who is that?

Voice: *sings* So on the first night, a candy bars falls to the Earth from somewhere

Thomas: That song O.O

Voice: *continues singing* So on the second night, the candy bars holds hands and watches Muppets

Thomas: O.O Could it be

Voice: *sings* sugar hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggghhhhhhhh

Thomas: Rem?

Thomas' Mom: Hello, dear

Thomas: ^.^ Rem!

Thomas' Mom: Remember, hun our candy bars for future are full

Thomas: n_n Yes, Mom... I mean Rem.

Thomas' Mom: *fades away* Remember to come soon home for dinner

Thomas: Okay, Rem. Bye, Rem! ^____^

Thomas: 

Nichole: Wake up, Tongari! It's no time for day dreaming!

Thomas: ? -_-

Nichole: No, it's Wolfwood, you idiot needle head.

Thomas: Oh sorry, Wolfwood.

Nichole: Let's go, Tongari. We have to get to the donut shop before it's too late.

Thomas: You are right, Wolfwood. To the donut shop!

T + N: *sings* La la la aoi sora no shita de kaze wa mirai ni donut shop ^__________________^

TO BE CONTINEUD

A/N: Well, that was a short chapter n_n;; - gomen.

  



	8. Sorry, I Don't Sell Knives

I'm Vash The Stampede // 08 - Sorry, I Don't Sell Knives  
  
A/N: I lost my story book, where I write all my ideas. And now I don't feel like continuing this story anymore because I forgot all my ideas what were in the book. -_- So this will be the last chapter! Sorry! But if I have enough time later, I will maybe continue this story. well enjoy this longer ending chapter. I own nuffin'.  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
Thomas: Trallalaalaaa. we are going to the donut shop. lalalaalaaa.  
  
Nichole: Yes we are.  
  
Thomas: Hey. Maybe we should make a musical.  
  
Nichole: Maybe. but before that. Look at that man.  
  
Man: BWHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAAAHAAAA!!  
  
Thomas: o.O  
  
Nichole: What now, Tongari?  
  
Thomas: O.o  
  
Man: BWHUHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAA!!  
  
Nichole: T_T That's really odd man, ya know.  
  
Thomas: O.O That's my bro. KNIVES! *.*  
  
Man: HAHAHAHAAA - Huh?  
  
Thomas: Knives!! XD  
  
Man: Huh? Knives?  
  
Thomas: Yes Knives! ^.^  
  
Man: Sorry, don't have any.  
  
Thomas: Huh?  
  
Man: I don't have knives.  
  
Thomas: But you are Knives.  
  
Nichole: Thomas.  
  
Thomas: It's Tongari!  
  
Nichole: Tongari! I don't think that Millions Knives, your insane brother, spider hater Plant. T_T You don't even look the same.  
  
Thomas: But Vash and Knives don't look the same in the anime!  
  
Nichole: But in manga they look!  
  
Thomas: *takes out Trigun Maximum and reads* Oh darn! You are right! They look quite same in the manga! *to the man* I'm sorry. err. um. Mr. fake- Knives. ^_^  
  
Man: Huh? Knives? I don't sell any. *leaves* BWHUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAAHAAHAAA!!  
  
Nichole: O.o;;; Or maybe he was Knives...  
  
Thomas: I'm sure my bro would have recognize me right away. n_n  
  
Nichole: O.O  
  
Thomas: What now, Wolfwood?  
  
Nichole: I see it!  
  
Thomas: See what?  
  
Nichole: The donut shop!!  
  
Thomas: WHAT?!  
  
Nichole: THE DONUT SHOP! IT'S OVER THERE!  
  
Thomas: *.*  
  
Nichole: *.*  
  
Thomas: Let's go!! To the donut shop!  
  
Nichole: TO THE DONUT SHOP!  
  
:: Soon At The Donut Shop ::  
  
Thomas: WHY? WHY? OH WHY?! *cries like a girl*  
  
Nichole: Oh Tongari. Don't cry. ;_; I will start crying too.  
  
Thomas: WHY? WHY IN THE EARTH MUST THE DONUT SHOP BE CLOSER JUST BEFORE WE CAME? WHY? OH THIS IS A CRUEL WORLD! *cry-baby* X,O  
  
Nichole: Where are the Insurance Girls with the donut box when we need them?? ;_;  
  
Thomas: . ;_; .  
  
Nichole: C'mon Tongari. I will take you home with my Angelica II.  
  
Thomas: . *sniff* .Thanks you Wolfwood, you are a true friend...  
  
Nichole: *blushes* Hee hee.  
  
Thomas: Wanna come to my place and watch Trigun?  
  
Nichole: Sure! =D I would love to.  
  
Thomas: ^_^ Then, what are we waiting let's go.  
  
:: At Thomas' home later ::  
  
Vash: Repat after me. This land -  
  
Thomas + Nichole: This land.  
  
Vash: This land!  
  
Thomas + Nichole: THIS LAND!  
  
Vash: Is made of -  
  
Everyone: LOVE & PEACE! XD  
  
Thomas + Nichole: *sings Kaze Wa Mirai Ni Fuku*  
  
.  
  
Thomas' Mom: Honey, I'm home. ^_^  
  
Thomas: Hi mom!  
  
Thomas' Mom: Oh, you have friends here too.  
  
Thomas: Yes. Me and Nichole were watching Trigun. n_n  
  
Nichole: Hello Tongari's Mom. ^_^  
  
Thomas' Mom: Well hello dear. Did you get any donuts, hun?  
  
Thomas: =( No. The shop was closed, when we arrived there.  
  
Thomas' Mom: That's too bad. Well, I have a small surprise for you.  
  
Thomas: What? *.*  
  
Thomas' Mom: *gives a happy donut pack* I was shopping and then I walked by this Donut Shop and I though that I would buy some donuts for you darling. ^_^  
  
Thomas: You are the greatest, Rem. I mean mom. Here. Take, Nihcole.  
  
Nichole: *takes a donut* Thank you very much, Tongari. ^_^  
  
:: Later ::  
  
Thomas + Nichole: *watching Trigun and eating donuts* ^_^  
  
A HAPPY END !! XD  
  
A/N: That's it. It's bye bye for Thomas and Nichole now. Bye bye! Ja ne! C U later! XP 


End file.
